


Alucinado

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo había comenzado como un simple juego. Un día en el que Aphrodite quiso jugar con su buen amigo a algo más interesante que corridas y escondidas, Death Mask, al igual que él en ese entonces era sólo un niño.<br/>Poco a poco esos juegos fueron creciendo a medida que los amigos también lo hacían, pasó de ser pura curiosidad a una necesidad física y cuando quisieron darse cuenta era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, se necesitaban el uno para el otro, se necesitaban para calmar las hormonas y el deseo que iba aumentando con el correr de los años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alucinado

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: SS es de Kurumada.

Todo había comenzado como un simple juego. Un día en el que Aphrodite quiso jugar con su buen amigo a algo más interesante que corridas y escondidas, Death Mask, al igual que él en ese entonces era sólo un niño.  
Poco a poco esos juegos fueron creciendo a medida que los amigos también lo hacían, pasó de ser pura curiosidad a una necesidad física y cuando quisieron darse cuenta era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, se necesitaban el uno para el otro, se necesitaban para calmar las hormonas y el deseo que iba aumentando con el correr de los años.  
Cáncer era un chico huraño sin dudas, con un carácter explosivo e intolerante, uno de los tantos motivos que lo llevaban al italiano a aislarse, a estar siempre solo. Aunque bueno, en su soledad muchas veces lo acompañaba un chico efusivo y sensible, tal vez demasiado para sus compañeros y por eso solían tacharlo de mil adjetivos distintos que significaban lo mismo. Sí, era un dúo muy particular, algo así como “los marginados del Santuario”, pero tanto a Death Mask como a Piscis eso los tenían sin cuidado.  
El sueco se sentía completo con la compañía de ese adolescente, se sintió agraciado con su amistad, a la que siempre considero un tesoro, ya que Death Mask no consideraba a nadie su amigo. Por eso para Aphrodite siempre fue un real privilegio ocupar ese puesto. 

Contrario a como lo veían todos para Piscis, el cangrejo, era mucho mas de lo que quería demostrar; cuando estaban solos podía apreciar a un muchacho en su eterno papel de niño desamparado y aunque el italiano quiso ocultarlo, siempre necesitó de la contención del otro, por mas “duro” y “autosuficiente” que quería aparentar en todas las situaciones, peleas y discusiones, Death Mask se moría por un abrazo, una caricia o una palabra de consuelo, y ahí, a su lado siempre estaba Piscis.  
Fue así que un día, luego de una típica discusión con sus compañeros de armas, Death Mask confeso algo dolido:

—Sé muy bien que a mí nadie puede quererme... —sentado en el sillón de su templo, Cáncer tomó un sorbo de agua notando en sus palabras para sentirse irremediablemente patético después—¡Bah! Por mi se pueden ir todos juntos y de tomados las manos al Averno.

Aphrodite, apesadumbrado, bajó la cabeza. Shura le había dicho al italiano: “¡Nadie te soporta! ¡Por eso siempre estas solo! ¡Vete por ahí y piérdete!”  
Aunque Piscis tuvo que reconocer que en gran parte la culpa la había tenido D.M ¿Cómo pudo llamarlo gallego y mandarlo a su país de regreso? Eso fue ofensivo sin dudas (además Galicia no es toda España) y como siempre Cáncer había iniciado la disputa.  
Con algo de pena, el sueco hizo una secreta confesión con apagada voz que llegó a los oídos del otro:

—Yo sí te quiero...

Death Mask levantó la vista cargada de fuego al escuchar esas secretas palabras, transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar, ya estaba cansado de que todos se burlaran de él. Si el destino se empeñaba con dejarlo solo sin buscarlo, pues bien, le daría con el gusto; su corazón, que moría por aceptación aunque su boca decía siempre lo contrario estaba agotado, y sinceramente no se encontraba con las fuerzas necesarias para soportar algo de tal magnitud, fue por eso que rompió a reír.  
Sí. Como respuesta, el italiano rompió a reír inundando el Templo con su estruendosa voz que resonó de manera tétrica. Aphordite se levantó de golpe, no toleraría una ofensa como aquella, ¡Él, confesándole un obscuro y prohibido secreto y el muchacho riéndose a más no poder! Burlándose de sus sentimientos.

—¡¿Sabes qué D.M?! Si sigues así de pendejo de seguro te quedarás solo... —dijo con enojo y efusividad.  
—No te enojes —pidió jocoso—. Es que... tú… eres mi amigo... —dijo con cierto despecho, como si aquello fuera algo imposible.  
—¡Por eso mismo grandísimo idiota! Los amigos se quieren ¿sabías?

Cáncer borró la sonrisa molesta de su rostro. El cariño que segundos antes le había confesado el sueco ¿era un cariño de amistad? ¿Mero formalismo? ¿Un suceso inevitable cuando se tienen vivencias con una persona? Algo en el italiano se quebró y con la furia que todavía no menguaba agregó de forma aun más despectiva de antes:

—No necesito tu cariño. ¡Gran cosa! —levantó la vista, pero tuvo que bajarla rápidamente, el dolor en los ojos de Aphrodite se le clavó en el alma como una daga filosa y envenenada.

Harto de tener que soportar siempre al “autosuficiente” y “duro” D.M, Piscis salió del cuarto Templo dando zancadas. Toleró durante mucho tiempo un trato por momentos hirientes, pero eso lo superó. Le había confesado su amor y él se había reído en su cara, transformándolo a un cariño simple de “amigos”. Mejor así, Cáncer no merecía, ni mereció nunca, su amor. 

…

Pasó tiempo, el suficiente para que las cosas se amoldaran, para que los sentimientos cobraran forma. Quizás demasiado tiempo para Aphrodite quien había olvidado en gran parte lo que era la amistad con Death Mask.  
Cáncer tardó alrededor de cinco años en descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, cuando la soledad y la angustia comenzaron a adueñarse de él con una potencia inexplicable. Supo que el tiempo perdido le jugaba en contra, pero ahora que reconocía no poder seguir sin la compañía de “su buen amigo”, cayó en la cuenta de que el cariño de Piscis era lo único que le había dado fuerzas todo ese tiempo para seguir adelante y luchar contra las adversidades.  
Podía verlo cuando el sueco bajaba al pueblo. El italiano lo espiaba desde su Templo y aunque no se dirigían la palabra, las miradas hablaban por su cuenta. O por lo menos la de Death Mask, ya que Piscis sólo se limitaba a ignorarlo olímpicamente. Como había aprendido a hacer desde hacia tantos años.  
Ya no eran adolescentes y nada justificaba los actos crueles, era hora de hablar de frente y ser sinceros, fue por eso que, sin dudarlo, una noche que el sueco volvió del pueblo, Cáncer le interceptó en el pasillo que conectaba su Templo con el otro.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Aphrodite sin rodeos al ver como le privaban el paso.  
—Hablar. Pedirte disculpas y... —silenció de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar. ¿Sabría Piscis de lo que estaba hablando? No se trataba de algo que había ocurrido apenas ayer. No obstante el sueco se le quedó mirando de una manera extraña, primero como si no recordara qué debía perdonar, pero luego suspiró.  
—Bien. Disculpas aceptadas. —Intentó pasar por un costado pero nuevamente fue interceptado.  
—Espera... —espetó con rostro suplicante.

El sueco supo que aquello que intentaba hacer, hablar y ser franco, le costaba horrores su antiguo amigo. El italiano no era una persona que aceptase con facilidad sus errores; sin ir mas lejos le había tomado cinco años.  
Death Mask quiso decirle tantas cosas, pedirle perdón por burlarse de forma tan hiriente, decirle que olvidase todo, que al fin y al cabo eran niños, que dejaran todo atrás y comenzaran de nuevo. Sin pretenderlo resumió todo en dos sencillas, pero sin dudas, efectivas palabras que encerraban un cálido significado:

—Te amo... —perdió la mirada—Todo este tiempo te he amado... y no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Aphrodite guardó silencio unos tortuosos segundos que se les hicieron eternos a Death Mask, intentó abrir la boca, pero esbozando una sonrisa algo cínica bajó la vista al suelo al mismo tiempo que buscaba en su mente algún extraño mecanismo que le permitiera entender cómo funcionaba la mente del otro. Para Cáncer era evidente que Piscis buscaba las palabras adecuadas para responder:

—Tú no puedes querer a nadie. Eso he comprendido durante todo este tiempo.

El italiano se quedó de piedra con esas palabras, quiso objetar y retrucárselo, explicarle el martirio por el que había atravesado todos esos años, pero como de costumbre lo único que le salió fue una queja:

—Teníamos tan sólo dieciséis años. Te dije eso porque...  
—Porque no puedes amar a nadie —completó Aphrodite.  
—Te equivocas. Déjame demostrarte lo contrario. —En un intento desesperado Death Mask quiso tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo por el Templo hasta su cuarto para arrojarlo sobre la cama y hacerle el amor, pero Piscis se soltó del agarre con efusividad y violencia.  
—¿Te olvidas, D.M? —preguntó con los ojos empañados. —Cáncer se desconcertó, no respondió nada y por eso su compañero prosiguió—A ti... nadie puede quererte. Siempre lo dijiste. Y hoy lo compruebo...

Aphrodite visualizó una sombra en la obscuridad del Templo, al final del pasillo alguien impaciente lo esperaba, había ido en su búsqueda al preocuparse por su tardanza.  
Death Mask dejó con dolor y enojo que Piscis partiera junto a Shura, ¿qué más daba? Aun así el sueco no mostró indicios de querer irse, ya que permaneció de pie en el cuarto Templo del Santuario.  
Cáncer notó las lágrimas del otro y se indignó al descubrir lo rencoroso y orgulloso que podía ser Aphrodite cuando se lo proponía.  
Piscis se fue sin explicarle que quererlo a él era algo técnicamente imposible. O se odia o se ama. No había punto medio con el italiano, por eso el sueco descubrió que no lo quiso nunca y que nunca lo querría. Porque lo amaba, mas aun no podía perdonarlo, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas y quien sabe, con suerte, dentro de cinco años tener una nueva sincera conversación, pero por el momento lo mejor era guardar esa frase en su interior.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> OMFGÓMEZ! Lo que me costó remasterizar este fic. No sabía que era TAN malo. Hice lo mejor que pude para dejarlo presentable sin arruinar la trama :3


End file.
